thomas_the_tank_engine_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Thomas *'Number': 1 *'Class': LB&SCR E2 *'Designer': L. B. Billington *'Builder': Brighton Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': May 1915 Thomas is a tank engine who arrived on Sodor in 1915. He started off as just a shunting engine taking the coaches for the bigger engines to take on long journeys. But he really wished he could go out into the real world. Once he saved James from an accident, Sir Topham Hatt rewared him with 2 coaches called Annie and Clarabel. Bio in the Railway Series :Main article: Thomas in the Railway Series Bio in the television series Since getting his own branchline, Thomas carries passangers all around Sodor. He also was the first engine to have a number. The number 1. Though whether or not he was the very first engine Sir Topham Hatt bought remains unknown. From the Eighth season onwards, Thomas appeared to be getting more jobs in other places on Sodor. Persona Thomas is rather cheeky, but is good at heart and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend, especially in the television series. Basis Thomas is based on the Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives. Voice Actors * John Bellis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original work-prints only) * Edward Glen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ringo Starr (UK; 2009 Children in Need charity single) * Bernard de Mory (French speaking Canada; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Keiko Toda (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Kumiko Higa (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Marco Vivio (Italy) * Javier Olguín (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Christian Stark (Germany) Trivia * Thomas was the first engine to have a number. * Three Thomas models are currently on display: one at Drayton Manor in the UK, one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, and the large scale Thomas model used in the spin-off series, The Pack, in Japan at Thomas Land. * Thomas appeared in the Children in Need charity single. He was voiced by Ringo Starr. * Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas model when he was in the US. * In Day of the Diesels, it was revealed that Thomas' driver's name is Bob. Merchandise * ERTL (normal, silver, gold, metallic, remote controlled, motorized, miniature, Gold Rail, and in multipacks; all discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, gold, motorized, metallic, and in multi-packs) * Take-Along (normal, silver, metallic, and in multi-packs; discontinued) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Motor Road and Rail (normal, metallic, talking, Steam Along, and with Annie and Clarabel; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, talking, RC, greatest moments, Steam Along, and with Annie and Clarabel) * Brio (normal and motorized; discontinued) * Hornby * Bachmann (HO and G scale) * Lionel (G scale (discontinued) and O gauge) * Märklin * Tomix * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs (normal, metallic, silver, and gold; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal, pull back, and talking) * Pez * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * De Agostini * Tomica (regular and metallic) * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction * Wind-up Trains (several versions) * Diablock (large, mini, and clear versions) Gallery Merchandise Gallery See also * Category:Images of Thomas Category:Tank Engines Category:0-6-0 Category:Blue Engines Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Railway Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Steamies